Just Another Average Day!
by hitgirlgomez
Summary: Margaret's life changes from abuse and bullied by running into a sliver and golden Mechs and there Steelriders Oc and CastielLunaWinchester Oc and can the 2 mech help her get through her hard time? oh there be cussing os R-T.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi,I'm hitgirlgomez I see you came here to read my story thank for talking your spare time and just to read mystory anyway MP me if you want to talk to me or ask me question I don't mind and I won't bit and fact I'm shy so,yeah,anyway before I get start it I just want to list of people who help me out with this story and let give them a big thank you,anyway here they are.**

**• ****storyteller2899 She awesome she the who help me out lot love that girl but I think she busy right now.**

**• ****WingBladeWeaver1357 she was too a big help she the one who made my story easy to read and let give her a big thank she did an awesome job. **

**• ****TheOddAngel she or he also help me out and fact he or she help me with I was stuck on and with her or him I would never gotten tat part done.**

**They all did awesome let give them big thank you~!**

**Now before I forget I don't own any transformers or Steelrider's oc Goldheart if you haven't read her story you should it really good and CastielLunaWinchester's oc ****Charlotte oh and you should read her story as well it really good. :3 **

**P.S. Im ware of my grammar I'm not good with my grammar and if anyone know how to work a beta-reader because I hear they help with your grammar and if you kwon how to work a beta-reader I pleas MP me and there will be Gender Bending I'm not saying who it a surprise~!**

* * *

><p>~Just Another Average Day!~<p>

It just another long average day for Margaret Roesball York who is a high school girl. She's a girly girl and has a kind personality,only the age of had big beautiful blue turquoise eyes and she had a baby face with a red nose and pink cheeks and she had a few freckles scattered cross her face and she small for her age, standing at only 149 cm (4'11) and beautiful platinum curly hair with bangs over her eyebrows, a cute little white ribbon on her head and she was wearing a light pink cute short short overalls with a cute lavender long sleeve that had hello kitty on them and white vans shoes, a piece of hair is sticking out on top of her head that never want to stay down. despite being happy and kinda deep down she was hurting and want to kill herself as she walked down the school hall as her hands clinging onto the her school's book and note books.

Margaret didn't really notice the hallway was empty and didn't mean to be late, her dad made her late by hurt her and now she had a back eye forming on her right also her arm to her rib hurt as well and not to meantion she very thin on her skeleton-like body and her ear hurt the worse Because she was wearing hearing aids to help her hear her mom get for her, anyway She scurried down the corridor as fast as she could,stopping at her locker to put her stuff away as she closed her locker she looked up into the eyes of someone she really didn't want to see. It was Zachary who was a football player he was on lot of sport tema,built like a brick wall and he was total bully whose only joy in life came from causing others harm.

"Well well it's not every day I see you late for a class,girly."

Margaret didn't want to make eye contact with him and trying to step past him. She hoped that Zachary Petuski had somewhere else he wanted to be,but nooo that didn't happen.

"What wrong I just want to talk no need to panic babe."he continued, stepping in front of Margaret .

"W-What do you want." Margaret muttered cautiously stepping to the side again. Zachary watch Margaret's movement and grinning demonically.

"Why are you so desperate to leave, I'm trying to talk to you." He stretched out his arms, placing his hands on the lockers, therefore trapping Margaret as he stepped in closer to Margaret.

"I would love to play with you."

Margaret scowled at him and trying to move his hand off her leg as she feeling her cheeks going red.

"I think you are making a big mistake, if do it I will tell on you."

" Ooo so scary who are you go to tell, it's not like they are going to do anything about and you kwon it."

Margaret could feel the little tears pool in her eyes at the unwanted touch as she squealed and attempted to push Petuski away,but her small muscles had no effect on such a large boy and he was right it not like the school was going to do anything about it.

Fear was running through her mind she knew being late to school was a bad thing, she wish that she had hurry in that class room and now she was going to get hurt.

Zachary laughed as he drawn his arm back,ready to punch the delicate girl. Suddenly, the bell rang, ending the first face twisted up in a scowl when students began to fill the empty halls. He instantly released his hold of the girl pushing her away. Yup just another long average day.

She slide down to the floor ad the noise was ticking making her up a notice the clock said 9:15,oh no she was going to be walk slowly in the class and set her head down to rest it on the desk as her hair fall to cover her face, she was hurtling she want to cry for help but on want to help her she felt anole.

"Okay class, today we are going to learn about the European and We are going to do a project about so you can pick any topic you like."

The entire class groaned,even Margaret groaned but her was muffed by her arm, she was not in the mood to be at School, but it was better being beaten to death by your own father who would call her horrible names,threaten her and throw plates at her. Her thought was interrupt,there were a tip on her shoulder as she lift her head up and look over her right side to see who it was lightly touch her shoulder as she look at her.

"The main offices want to you."

Margaret just sighed as she off her chair and leave the class room.

And with that she went to the Maine office.

~Time to skip brought you by Jazzy break dancing in mid air XD~*

Once Margaret got to the Maine office, there were a heavy and unhappy silence fill in the room.

Margaret look at them the feeling was making her sick.

"What did I get call in for?"she ask as she start to fidget with her short, it what she does when she think she in trouble.

"Margaret sweetie you are not in trouble,but something happen to your mom tho." Said the lady at the front table.

Margaret eye went wide as she turn up her pink hearing aids so she could hear them better.

"W-what happen to my mother?"she stuttered and her voice was carking.

"Your mother just died at the hospital just now."

"WHAT!" Margaret yell as she look at them she was so shock without

any warning she took off as she

slam her hand again the door to the school hearing her name being call, but she just ignore them.

Running was all she wanted,running from the man that was once called her father He hit and kicking time when he was extremely intoxicated, he pulled out a whip hidden in one of the closets and whipped her back, leaving it a bloody mess. Her back was a black & blue and grayish bruises it's was everywhere on her body an a horrible abuses round her neck and running form the bully that pick on her just because she was hard of hearing and had diabetes lot of Health problem,running away, far, far away form all ran in the direction of the forest behind to her school.

Tears fell from her turquoise eyes ruining her make up as she ignore the stinging pain of the wayward branches smacking her in the face as she forced herself to run as fast as she could. she nearly sobbed in relief that she was way form everything, but she end up tripping over a rock in the process as she rolled down hill and land roughly on the roads in the area. She just lay there in the rode sobbing thinking about how to end her life,she had nothing to live for,her mother just died and no one didn't care about her and the bully never seem to leave her alone she got on her keens and grabbing her cute backpack that had different smiling faces on there,pulling out a gun as she load it and point it at her head ready to end her life taking one last miserable loud sob before pulling the tigger...

* * *

><p><strong>Oh,no,cliffhanger! Well no worries I have more coming up what do you all think it's okay? Is it good let me kwon if I should keep going MP me if I should or tell in your review time anyway I have to go seen you seen!<strong>


	2. Margaret Being Save By Some Mech

**Hey Im back told you I won't take long anyway this also my first story so take it easy on me I work really hard back to the story now.**

* * *

><p>Margaret being save by some mech!<p>

Without warning, a sliver car flashed by her. Margaret stopped, slowly lowering the gun in shock, as the car transformed,and a... robot appeared. Two more crashed through the trees,one gold,one silver.

Margaret watched as the other silver one was killed, by the golden one.

Margaret turn to fact the golden robot,her turquoise meet his for minute or so as she whipping her tears way form her massy face while letting out a sob as she clanging on her gun in her hand, ignoring the big robot in font of her as she slowly bring to her head,finishing what she came here in the first place and pulling the tigger once again not caring if the robot are real or not or her mind playing game on her it doesn't matter anymore not to her,she going a better place now well that what she thought.

Suddenly, the silver mach gently pushed her hand away, and the gun fired into the trees. "That's not the answer," he said.

Margaret looked up at him, tears sparkling in her eyes. "But what is? My father abuses me, hates me and I get pick on at school too and let not for get my mom just died and she was the only reason to live,but she gone and there nothing for me,but the pain in this cold world,everyone hate me..I'm better off dead than living."

She sob hysterically grabbing her head as she was pulling her hair falling to hard ground cover her face with her keen as she hear the sound of her father voice.

Margaret stop crying and look up the red and golden mach with wide red puffy turquoise eye as she slowly crawled way form where her father voice was coming.

"H-help me please I don't want to go back he'll put me in the basement I don't want to go down the basement the worse place it scary and smelly,I see thing or hear thing and sometime I'll be starved to death." Margaret beg to the red and golden mach as she curled into a ball,she and thought about what had happen the last time she was in that basement when she saw a 10 foot man who was faceless and had a business suit on (*cough* Slanderman *cough*), but she was just seeing thing it still felt real.

"Margaret you little shit where are you!"

Margaret could hear her dad voice come closer and closer,Margaret was scared fear run through her body,she didn't want to go back knowing she would get it worse to ran off like that as she hide behind the golden mach's feet, she feel like she was going to be sick try to hold back from throwing up as she just shrived think what her dad would do to her.

The gold mech looked at the silver one next to him,while he moved his leg and left Margaret silver companion shot him a glare and moved to comfort the crying girl.

Bending down to the young girl's level the sliver mech spoke," Don't worry kido, we'll help Sunny?"

The gold mech tensed. "Sides, I don't know."

"If her parental unit is mistreating her, than in order to follow Optimus' orders we have to protect her. After all, freedom is the right of all sentinent beings."

The golden bot sighed," The things you get me into."

for a split moment the silver mech wore a cheshire grin. That was until they two mech's attention was brought to the calling voice of a enraged man.

Margaret got off the ground and look up at the silver mech and the golden mech and smile,but yet a bitter one as she spoke in the softest voice. "T-the t-two p-f-fo y-y-you p-p-protect me a-and free me form my dad too so d-d-does that mean w-we are friends?" She stuttered while hiccuping,She smile even more as she wiping her tears way and run to the silver mech's finger and hug it.

"Thank you, and for being my friend I never had lot friends this will be fun we could all be best friend,oh I'm Margaret roesbell York of course you all ready kwon my real name,but my nick name is Butters so feel free to call me Butters." Said Margaret let of the red mech's finger.

Sideswipe had a big grin "It would be my pleasure! We are going to have so much fun! Ooo can't wait till we pull a prank with you." As he rub her head with one of his finger.

" Yep, no problem." Said Sunstreaker.

"Margaret where are you little shit!"

Margaret could hear her dad voice in the area now,She look up the two mech with fearful eye before saying.

"Turn back to a car if my dad find out about this he will call the cop and may make some money out of you two." She said as she was shacking,the two mech did what she ask to as she turn round to face her vary anger father who went up to Margaret garbling her by the throat cause her to slammed against the golden car.

"What are you doing out of School your stupid school call me saying you ran off and now here I am getting your sorry ugly ass. Were my money you stupid bitch,you own me or do I need to remind you what will happen and where the hell did you get these car huh" said the guy who yell right in poor Margaret who now sobbing.

"I-I-I use the m-money t-to buy a new c-car a-and fo-food." she stuttered.

"You what!"said the father who pick up Margaret throw her to the hard ground as her head smack again the rode cause poor little Margaret cry even louder as she grab her head.

"Who going to pay for that sure hell not me and how I'm going to get my beer as well my drug?" He said as he kick his own daughter in the rib and causing it to make a loud cracking sound thorough the air as little Margaret cough up blood.

"I'm sorry I"ll be a good girl please don't kill me." Margaret said as She saw her dad's lag come down towards her,ready to deliver the final blow, a hand lashed out and grabbed her father's shoulders.

Margaret looked up and saw two young men,but older looking maybe in there thirties or forties and they were good looking and there body was build unlike Margaret's by her side,and one grappling with her father.

"What do you think your doing!" Margaret's dad spoke in a voice that would send most running.

"I am protecting her!" The blonde haired boy growled through clenched teeth as he smell alcohol.

"Obviously something you have never done!" The man with black mix with silver hair spit out.

"She is my daughter! You have no right to stop me! She misbehaved, so I am punishing her!"

"Really? That gives you the right to kill her?"

"That is none of your concern!" Margaret's dad said, trying to free his shoulder.

"Come on kiddo,let's go." The red head spoke, bending down to pick her up.

Margaret backed away from his touch, "Please don't hurt me!" She sob.

"Ha you think she is going with you?" Margaret's dad spat.

"Shut up!" The blond shouted while throwing a punch at the offending man.

Ignoring the curses of the cruel man tending to his now broken nose the red head spoke," Hey it's me, big silver and grumpy yellow? You remember us right?"

Margaret looked up to those blue eyes, almost a reflection of her own, and felt she could trust them. Glancing past the men before her she saw two Lamborghinis, one silver and one gold.

"Don't worry kiddo we'll be right back." The silver mech tried to calm down whatever fears Margaret had.

"We just got to talk to our boss." The golden mech said before transforming into a Lamborghini like his companion.

"that you?!" Margaret said as she whip her tears.

"Yup,the one and only,but you don't have to call me Mr. Just call me Sides !" He said.

"M-I mean Sides it is you!"she said as she smile at him well she try, but it hurt to smile so she hug him.

*On way to base & after introductions*

"Sides, we stil have to contact Prime." Sunstreaker's voice came over the radio of Sideswipe's alt mode.

"Slag! I forgot about that!" The radio hummed now with Sideswipe's voice.

"What's slag?" Margaret asked from the passenger seat as she touch her lip with one of finger tilting her head,make her really adorable and innocent.

"Great! Your already corrupting the poor kid." Sunstreaker's voice came on again.

"Oh Shut it Sunflower!" Sideswipe said.

"Don't call me that!"

"Whatever Dandelion!"

"Call Prime before I get tempted to kick you'r skid plate." Sunstreaker hissed.

"Fine."

Margaret sat in silence as she heard the two twins bickering which it made her smile,they were sure were brother alright as she started to fidgeting with her hand while giggle to herself.

:::: Prime this is Sideswipe, copy :::

:::: This is Prime,what is it Sideswipe? ::::

:::: Well,me and Sunstreaker have a situation... ::::

:::: What is it this time? ::::

::: Can I have your permission to bring a human girl on base? ::::

:::: No! ::::

:::: Okay good. Glad you said yes, cause I was going to bring her what?! ::::

:::: I said no,can not drag another human into our war. It is simply to dangerous. ::::

:::: More dangerous than her getting beaten to death? Which would of happened if me and Sunny hadn't stepped in! BY THE WAY! ::::

:::: Her father abused her? ::::

:::: From what my scans said,yes. ::::

:::: Well in that case we will have to go through the legal process to get her away from her father. You may bring her on base,but she will be your charge. ::::

:::: Understood sir! Thank you sir! Sideswipe out. ::::

"Good news Sunny! She can come!" Sideswipe celebrated.

"What's the catch?" Sunstreaker's hesitant voice filled the cab.

"Sheisourcharge." Sideswipe mumbled.

"Sides I can feel your nervousness though the bond, so just tell me."

"She is our charge from now on."

"She's all yours!" With that said the golden Lamborghini sped past Sideswipe and Margaret back to base.

"Uh, he's just shy around newcomers." Sideswipe said.

"That's oaky. I'm used to it and plus I'm shy too,I'm not a social kind of person you could say I have social anxiety." As she look down at her lap while play with her short.

* * *

><p><strong>Again the cliffhanger~ well that all for this story!<strong>


	3. The Feeling Of A Real Home

**Hey guys I'm back here the story anyway god I had to deal with a annoy mama and I told her sorry can't hear you I'm deaf I'm actually not deaf but I'am hard of hearing anyway back to the story.**

* * *

><p>~The feeling of a real home~<p>

"We are getting close to base," Sideswipe informed Margaret.

"Base? What does it look like?"

"Just wait." Sideswipe said with glee.

"How many, like you, are there?" Margaret asked.

"Like me? Well there is only one Sideswipe." Sides said, and if he was in robot mode he would be grinning.

"I mean..."

"I'm kidding, there are 16 Autobots on base at the time."

"That's a lot." Margaret said, crestfallen.

"Don't worry kiddo, they won't bite." Sideswipe comforted Margaret, "We're here."

Margaret looked out the front window and saw a beautiful house ,but she didn't kwon how the twins would fit in the house as the twins pulled into the driveway of the house.

"Um, Sideswipe?" Margaret asked.

"Yeah."

"How are you going to be able to fit in there?" She pressed.

"Sunny, hit the switch." Sideswipe said to his twin.

"On it! And by the way, don't call me that!" Sunny snapped.

Margaret giggled at Sunstreaker's sourness towards his nickname.

"But it fits you so well! You are always so optimistic, happy, and caring!" Sideswipe mumbled.

Sunstreker ignored his brother, as he pulled up to a pine tree. The tree buzzed to life as the golden vechile neared it. When Sunstreaker looked as if he was going to hit the tree, a small device stuck out of the tree. The device looked like a giant eye scanner, like in the spy movies. The scanner shot out two beams of light, one directed at each Lamborghini.

After the light had passed over the whole vehicle, the small scree turned green and said, "Welcome Autobot Frontliners Sunstreaker and Sideswipe."

After that teh cement right before the garage door opened up, and reveled a tunnel of sorts. The tunnel lead to a hanger.

Sideswipe pulled into the hangar next to his brother, and requested Margaret to exit his cab.

Margaret's shoes lightly landed on the hard concrete floor as she exited Sideswipe. Looking aroud she saw the ceilings rasied so the twins could easily stand to their full height and still have plenty of cushion room. She also noticed how the lights gave off light, emmiting the feeling of home. A real home.

Turning back to the silver and gold Lamborghinis,Margaret witnessed the twin vehicles twist and move into the forms that she had seen in the woods. To more accurately put it, they seemed to transform.

"That's really cool how you do that." Margaret said, still amazed.

"What, us transforming?" Sideswipe asked.

Margaret nodded her head in confirmation. At this Sunstreaker snickered, at the small girls unfamiliar take to them.

"You ready to meet the others?" Sideswipe asked, ignoring his twin.

Margaret looked at Sideswipe and started crying. She crumpled to the ground in a heap of tears.

"What's wrong Butters?" Sides asked.

"Its just..." She began, but stopped wiping a tear away.

"You can tell us." Sunstreaker said from where he stood.

Having him say this seemed to give Margaret the courage she needed.

"Its.. just... what if they... don't like me? Even... even if they did... I would... only be a burden... to you.." Margaret admitted through tears. After she got that out Margaret let a hear wrenching sob.

"How could they not like you? You are sweet, kind, and most of all you are you. Even if they didn't like you, who gives a slag? Your hanging with us now, we will always have your back." Sideswipe spoke, Sunstreaker giving his agreement with a grunt and nod.

"Don't worry Margaret, we will always have your back." Sunstreaker said.

"And coming from him that's a big compliment." Sideswipe added, lightening the mood.

"Thanks guys! You are almost like the... OWW!" Margaret stated to talk but then stopped when she felt a throbbing pain in her ribs.

Swooping Margaret up in his hand, Sideswipe did a quick scan over her now strained body.

"It looks like she has some really bad broken ribs! If one of them punctured her lungs then..."

"What is all the racket out here? Can't a mech work in his med-bay without being disturbed?" A voice entered the room as a mech with a lime green paint job followed.

"Ratchet! She needs your..."

"Yip yip yip, did I ask for an excuse?" Ratchet interrupted.

"No, but..." Sideswipe began only to be stopped again.

"Then I don't want one..."

"RATCHET WILL YOU SHUT THE SLAG UP! The human is in pain, and if you don't mind she could really use your help!" Sunstreaker snapped, his patience finally running out.

Directing his attention to the small form in Sideswipes servo, Ratchet engaged a scan of his own. Margaret felt the tingling sensation erupt through her body as the green light passed over her. As soon as the scan was done, Ratchet moved to take Margaret out of Sideswipe's servo only to be stopped by the warrior himself.

"Listen Sideswipe," after hearing a growl Ratchet added," and Sunstreaker if I am to treat her, I am going to have to take her back to my med-bay alright?"

Venting a sigh both twins calmed down, and Sideswipe handed Margaret over to Ratchet. Feeling the movement Margaret gave a whine of protest.

"Don't worry Sweetspark, Ratchet is going to help make the pain go away." Sideswipe reassured Margaret.

With that done, Ratchet whisked himself and Margaret back to his med-bay.

As Ratchet approached his med-bay, the doors slid open with a hiss.

Ratchet then approached a large medical table, that looked like it could fit the medic itself, and set he withering form of Margaret on it.

"What... what is wrong with me?" She asked tentatively.

"From the looks of my scans, you have several broken ribs, among other long time injuries that have never healed right." Ratchet spoke.

"You can tell all that just by that light thingy?" The small girl asked.

"Yes I can tell that from my scan." Ratchet said before turning back to Margaret, "Do you mind staying here while I go get Prime?"

"Who is Prime?" Margaret asked.

"He's our leader." The medic answered briefly before striding out the doors.

"How much does he know about me? " Margaret thought, "Did the twins tell him about my dad?"

Margaret pondered over all the possible outcomes of meeting the Autobots, and how her life could go in any direction.

"I wonder..." While carefully sliding down the end of the bed onto the floor, Margaret thought.

That was until, a green mech came tumbling into the med-bay.

"Wha sup wit tat! You tryin give me uh ass whoopin!?" He shouted.

"No ugly, I tryin to rearrange your messed tup face!" A rusty mech shouted as he came through the doors.

Margaret moved into the shadow of the table, in attempt at hiding.

"We twins you tupid genus!" The green mech came back with.

Margaret gulped as the two now wrestling mechs came closer to her. They obviously didn't see her as they rolled.

"You enjoin how that feels?" The rusty one hollered.

"That ain't hurt!" The green one yammered as he threw the reddish one into the table Margaret was once hiding under.

"Well maybe dis will!" The red one yelled as he leapt at his companion.

See how this couldn't end well for her, Margaret dashed out form the shadow of the table towards the door.

"Dat hurt bitch !" The green one complained as he stood up.

"It's supposed to, dats why it called an ass kickin!" The red one squawked as he stood as well.

"You fraid bitch?"

"Fraid of your screwed up face!"

After that exchange of insults the two ended up locking hands and trying to push the other one over. The red one overpowered the green for a second, sending him rolling overtop of the weaker of the two. They rolled around for a minute, but stopped to get back to their feet.

The red mech growled at his other half as they began their shoving match again. As a response the green mech hissed.

The two, so caught up in their skirmish, failed to notice the small human female nearing their feet.

Margaret looked up just in time to notice two sets of giant robot feet come hurtling down towards her.

"Ahh!" Margaret screeched.

At the sound of the girl's screech, the two robots halted their exasperated tussle.

"Uh oh! Hatchet gonna be pissed!" The red one hissed as he saw the scurrying form of Margaret.

"We so screwed!" The green one agreed, "and it all your fault!"

With that he leapt at the red mech, beginning their brawl once again.

Margaret didn't waste any time in getting out of the room that had almost been her death site. She dashed out the door, and didn't look back.

Reaching the safety of the hallway, Margaret let out a sigh. At least she thought the hallway was safe, until she turned and walked straight into a giant black metal leg.

"Eep!" Margaret yelped, as she leapt backwards.

"Whoa chill gurl, we ain't gonna hurt ya. We da good guys." The silver mech, next to the bot that Margaret ran into, said.

"Are you the tooth fairy that my mommy talk about?" Margaret asked clutching her ringing head.

The black mech just responded with a grunt, while the silver bot said," You okay gurl?"

"Yea, my head just hurts." Margaret answered, looking up to the two mechs.

"The names Jazz, and the mech you ran into to is Ironhide. So don't be feelin to bad if his armor sent ya for a loop." Jazz said, making his name known.

"Maybe we should get you to Prime, squirt." Ironhide spoke his concerns.

"Hop on lil lady," Jazz invited, lowering his servo to Margaret's level.

Margaret hesitated at first, but remembered how good Sideswipe treated her, and climbed onto Jazz's hand.

"All board to Prime's office!" Jazz said beginning the trip to the office.

Ironhide followed with a groan, murmuring," Hmm this could tuen out interesting."

* * *

><p><strong>Well that all for now there more to come! <strong>


	4. Let Meet Goldheart

**Okay,I'm back oh let you kwon my writing this story kinda look bad I really try too so let not be so nasty about and Steelrider your's co is in tell me what you think did I do okay with her?  
><strong>

* * *

><p>~ Let meet Goldheart ~<p>

~ Meanwhile ~

Ratchet walked down the halls to the rec. room, in search of his leader. He had already searched the Prime's office, only to find him not there. Due to that the medic decided the rec. room was his next best guess to find the Prime.

Upon reaching the doors, Ratchet heard the normal cheery tone the rec. room had always vibrated in. He then walked through the large doorframe and looked around.

The room was occupied by several of the Autobots on base. In the back corner sat twins on a data-pad, probably planning a prank. The large human like tables were occupied by Brains and Wheelie long with Bee,Sam adding to the rooms busyness.

But the one mech Ratchet was looking for was seated in the the table near the 3 sisters, slowly downing his energon cube.

Maneuvering through the some what chaotic room, Ratchet finally reached his destination," Prime, do you mind if we talk?"

Optimus replied with, "Of course not, old friend."

"I am assuming you know of the human girl the twins came back with?" The medic asked.

"That is correct."

"Well, I have her in the med-bay, and my scans show she had been abused for years. She has a slag load of injuries that were never treated properly. Not only that but she has a lot of restricting medical conditions."

"I was made aware of her beatings from Sideswipe, but I did not know of her other conditions." Optimus spoke.

"How did Sideswipe even know she was abused, his scans shouldn't supply him with that information." Ratchet thought aloud.

"Him and his twin,witnessed a beating first hand. They decided to stop the father, lucky for Margaret. They then contacted me about taking her to base."

"Lucky you have any idea how hard it is going to be for the twins to give her up?"

"Well,about that..."

"Prime... what are you thinking?" Ratchet noticed his strange tone, almost if... "Your not thinking about letting her stay her permanently, are you?"

"I have thought it over, and I have decided that it is ultimately up to Margaret if she wants to stay. We can't just toss her out Ratchet."

Ratchet vented, "I know, it's just I am not sure the twins are going to be the best of 'role models' for Margaret."

"Have you noticed what they are doing right now? Or how they acted around Margaret?" Now it was the Prime who asked the questions.

"I assumed they were planning another one of their stupid pranks. And I have noticed they acted almost protective of her earlier."

"They are looking into, what Margaret will need if she does end up staying here."

"Very well,but if it goes south,know that I told you it might."

"I am glad to have you on my side, old friend." The Prime spoke with honesty.

~Back to little Margaret and the 2 mech ~

Margaret stay quite as she was hugging Jazz's thumb for some reason she like to hug the thumb while they were walking down a vary long hall way,well it was long to Margaret.

Margaret couldn't help to feel the awkwardness taking over and it was bad enough that she was shy,maybe she should speak up and fact she wonder what there leader is like as she open her mouth to talk while her face become red.

"M-Mr. Jazz... Ironhide... I-is your leader sca-scary?" She whispered quietly, her blue turquoise eyes stared at the mech in front of her. She suddenly stopped, her hands balled up into tight fist at her sides. Memories of her father flooded her mind. Her shoulders began to shake and she hugged herself to keep herself from shaking violently. "I-I can't... I can't ha-handle anything s-scary. It was b-bad enough th-that I had to s-sleep in the ba-basement for a-a long time." she turned her head to Jazz, her eyes filled with tears, threatening to leak out.

"Do-Do you know what i-it was li-like to be locked up in a dark basement? With no food or water? Or even a bathroom? I-It's scary!" she covered her face as she began to sob loudly.

Ironhide and Jazz shared a glance. Jazz's optic softened. He set her down as he took a step forward, crouching down to the girl's level. He patted her head carefully, whispering soothing words to calm the girl down.

Jazz grinned as he pulled apart. "There's no need to worry, darlin'! You're safe now." he said, giving a thumbs up.

Ironhide nodded his helm,crossing his arms over his chest.

Margaret look at Jazz and than Ironhide as she felt tears running down her face,Margaret whip the tear with her long sleeve as she ran to Jazz leg and hugging it,but couldn't help to let a sob.

"Y-You guys are the kindest people I've ever met, even though you're not from this planet. Thank you for being nice to me. Nicer than any bully and my dad. said Margaret as let go of Jazz and ran to Ironhide hugging his while sneezing on him.

Ironhide was in tends first,but grunt just as respond and ignoring the snot on him lge while Jazz had that carefree grin.

"Sorry Mr. Ironhide I didn't mean to sneeze on you." As Margaret whip the snot off him with her sleeve and look up at them with a big beautiful blue turquoise eyes

as she touch her lip with one of finger tilting her head,make her really adorable and innocent.

"Os,Does this mean that you are my uncle and can I call you Uncle Hidey and Jazzy?" She ask in much adorable and innocent way.

They both stare at her that wasn't unlit Jazz crack a smile while Ironhide remain quite it.

"Sure gurl I don't care bing call Unlce Jazzy or either does Unlce hidey." Said Jazz as Ironhide grunt as respond clearly did not like the nickname bing call Hidey.

"Daddy,big brother Jazzy?" said the Five year old girl with black hair as Ironhide and Jazz look over to see Goldheart walk up to her dad and hide behind his leg as she peek over to Margaret.

Ironhide and Jazz than look at back at Margaret who clearly having a nerves rack as she was looking down while fidget with her short.

Margaret blush was she ugly did that little girl didn't like her as she felt insecure and did the same thing but instead of run to Ironhide she run to Jazz and hided behind his leg,this cause Jazz crack up laughing while Ironhide just smirk and move his leg from where Goldheart was and getting down and crouching down to the Goldheart's leve.

"Goldheart this is Margaret she going through what you going through why don't say hello?"

Goldheart blink a few time while tilting her head and she smile lightly as she nod her head.

Goldheart ran to where Margaret was as Jazz move his leg,Margaret look at jazz as he just nod his helm while Ironhide smile and getting up off the floor to stand his full high now.

The girls look at each other for a minute until Goldheart said "Me Goldheart. You?" Goldheart hug Margaret as she smile and hug her.

"my name is Margaret,but you can call me Butters,Goldheart could we be friends?"

Goldheart smile big and hug even more as Margaret giggle and hug her tight.

This cause the 2 mech spark to softened, but of course Ironhide won't admit that softened his spark while Jazz recode the precious moments the girl were having.

But,the girls moment were broke by Ironhide clearing his voices as he said " Alright we still need to go to Prime."

The girls nod there head as they ran to 2 mech in front of them as they both getting down and crouching down and putting there hand out,Margaret got on jazz hand while Goldheart did the same with Ironhide.

They both getting up off the floor to stand here full high and walk to where Prime would be they kwon he in the rec. room with the other because they weren't in to long age. The door happen to be the door on the right as they pass the other doors,but before they could interned the rec. room, Ironhide and jazz were were hit on helm by Ratchet famous tool cause the Margaret to cry as she claim down from Jazz hand to his leg and run to the close thing that near her who happen to be Prime.

Prime down to see the youngling clinging on to his leg than look over too see Ratchet yell at Ironhide and Jazz bring his's patient out of his may-bey while Goldheart giggling and before he could rant some more,Jazz interrupt him as he rub his now dent helm.

"Okay,First we didn't take yo patient out of your may-bey and second you scared the poor sparkling out my hand."said Jazz as Ironhide nodded his helm while rubbing it and putting Goldheart on his shoulder.

"Yeah,The sparkling came running to us and in fact she run into me." said Ironhide as he point to Margaret who now in Prime hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Did I do okay ? Is my writing bad ? I try this lists part was all me I the one who wort it Anyway I hope you like this ch because I hold it right unlit I think of something I kinda stuck on this part I don't kwon what to do with ratchet on the next line or should it be Prime let me kwon what you think who I should be on the next let MP me or put in your review. I have to go now I'm getting tried,but I do hope you like this I fix what could fix this was my third time delete my story because I wake look good for you guy to read. So what do you think? <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guy been while sorry I was out of idea but, I think I have back to the story oh by th****e way I made a new story well okay not a new story more like preview story call crazy family and if you want to sand your co to me thank just PM me but first just read crazy family so it will help you.**

* * *

><p>Ratchet stop and turn to Margaret And raised an optic ridge. "And do, pray tell, why did you run away from med-bay, sparkling?" he asked calmly, his arms crossed over his chest.<p>

Margaret look at his sharp gaes. Was she in trouble? She didn't want to be in trouble. Tears streamed down to her check.

"Please don't be mad at me. I only ran out that room was because I almost got stepped on by 2 younger bots. One was red and the other was green and they were fighting and so I ran off."

Margaret said between sobs.

Ratchet vented as he gently pick the girl and put her in his servo while pet her with one of the finger "It is fine and sorry for scaring you sparkling. Now I kwon who was In my may-bey and being careless and scaring off my patient,I'll deal with these two later."

Margaret stop crying as she was lift off from Ratchet into Prime Optimus servo as girl shifted uncomfortably under the Prime's gaze. His sharp electric blue optics softened. "I apologize. Do not be afraid young one, for I, will not bring any harm to you."

Margaret nod her head shyly and move her face into one of his finger.

"Margaret, I did lot of think and I come up with a solution,but there other options you can pick. this are just a few,anyway would you like to stay with us or would-"before Optimus could finish his cut him off as she jump up and almost falling off Optimus's hand,but luckily he got her before she hit the ground.

"I want to say with you guy!"Margaret yell with that she yell she look down as she mumbled mean I want to stay here with my new Daddy and uncle Dandelion or Grumpy bare but I think I'll call him uncle Grumpy bare." Again she Realized she was talking out loud than to herself as she blush and hid behind one of Optimus finger.

Jazz just laugh along almost everyone in the rec as Sunstreaker just complain about his name being uncle Dandelion or Grumpy bare.

Margaret look at Optimus as begun to fidget in his servo. "Mr-Mr. Optimus can I play with Goldheart?" As she point at Goldheart who was in Ironhide servo.

Goldheart tilting her head and wave at Margaret while Margaret did the same.

"That is not up to me young one that is up to Ironhide and Goldheart she may need to go to bed." Said Optimus

"Oh."Said Margaret as she was disappoint she really want it play with Goldheart.

"It's fine Optimus Goldheart can play with Margaret for a few minutes before she go to bed." As Ironhide set Goldheart on the floor while Optimus did the same with Margaret the two human sparklings on the ground, now embraced in a hug, and couldn't help but give a small smile. Seeing that the Autobots could provide a safer home for Margaret was good for everyone. Optimus' gaze drifted to his medic who stood with a similar smile drifting across his faceplate.

Ratchet stood with a relaxed position, although sporting the common servo on his hip.

'Who would he be if he didn't?' Prime thought to himself.

"Congrats on finding yourself a welcoming home kid." Ratchet offered to his patient.

Ironhide grunted in confirmation, showing he approved of Margaret's decision to stay.

"Just watch yourself kid, your care takers can be a servo full." Ironhide offered his advice to Margaret.

"What do you mean, handful?" Sideswipe asked innocently..

"Like gluing all of my data pads to the celling!" The autobot taction, said drawing Margaret's attention.

"They did that?" Margaret asked while pointing an even more innocent finger in the Sideswipe and Sunstreaker's direction.

Prowl nodded as well as adding,"They also are the base's biggest trouble makers."

"Hmp, I thought we were better than that." Sideswipe said while pouting.

"You better at wat?" Jazz asked, catching where Sideswipe was going.

"I thought we were the biggest trouble makers in the Autobot army..." Sideswipe clarified.

"Called it." Jazz declared.

"What can we say, it's an..."

"Art." Sunstreaker finished his twins thought.

Margaret wasn't really paying any

attention what the Autobots was talking about she was more focusing playing with Goldheart that until the little blue tuck transforming to a what it look like to her WALL-E,her eye was fill with joy and excitement as she stoping with Goldheart and squeak out happiness as point to him.

Okay I need help with the other Autobots reaction and wheelie I kwon he won't be happy camper and he has some bad manners so he would say something rude to Margaret. Oh P.S. I don't own nothing.


End file.
